elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Redoran Stronghold
If the Nerevarine has joined House Redoran and progressed to the rank of kinsmen, they are informed by councilors and quest-givers that they can construct their very own Stronghold. The quest will begin once the Nerevarine has spoken with Galsa Gindu in Ald'ruhn. Background Galsa Gindu told me that in order to build my stronghold, I must pay 5000 gold and get a construction contract from Duke Dren in Ebonheart. Objectives *Speak with Galsa Gindu. *Begin Phase I. **Give Gindu 5,000 gold. **Head to Ebonheart. ***Speak with Duke Vedam Dren to obtain the Construction Contract. **Give the Contract to Gindu. **Return to Gindu after a few days have passed. ***Head to Bal Isra and speak to Bugdul gro-Kharbush. **Return to Gindu and inform her of the Stronghold's progress. *Begin Phase II. **Speak to Gindu after the 1st phase has been completed. **Talk to Percius Mercius in Ald'ruhn about guards. ***Rescue Frelene Acques from the Hlaalu Canton. ***Return to Mercius so that he will send guards to the Stronghold **Return to Gindu to begin construction of Phase II. *Begin Phase III **Speak to Gindu again after a few days have passed. **Speak to Hetman Guls. ***Attract some women from either: Ald'ruhn, Suran, Tel Aruhn or Ald Velothi. ***Return to Guls. **Return to Gindu to begin the construction of Phase III. *Return to the completed Stronghold at Bal Isra. Walkthrough To begin the quest, the Nerevarine must have first reached the rank of Kinsman in the Great House of Redoran. At this point the quest givers and council members of Redoran will tell the Nerevarine that to progress further in the House they must build their own Stronghold. They suggest speaking to Galsa Gindu in Ald'ruhn to get the ball rolling on the Nerevarine's Stronghold. Phase I Speaking to Gindu reveals the basic requirements for the project. The Nerevarine must hand her a Construction Contract from Duke Vedam Dren (in Ebonheart) and 5,000 gold to start the construction of the Stronghold at Bal Isra. Duke Dren will require the Nerevarine to swear that they will aid the people of Vvardenfell at any cost before handing over the Construction Contract. Having acquired these items, the Nerevarine must hand them to Gindu so that building can begin. After a few days have passed Gindu will request that the Nerevarine travel to Bal Isra to check on the progress of the Stronghold. The forman at the site, Bugdul gro-Kharbush, will tell the Nerevarine that the project is on target for completion within the next week. Having informed Gindu of this information, the first phase of the Nerevarine's Stronghold should be completed a few days later. Phase II The next phase of the build requires that the Nerevarine find some guards to protect the Stronghold. Gindu suggests speaking to the local Fighters Guild leader, Percius Mercius, to find some guards. Mercius agrees, on principle, to give the Nerevarine some guards, although the Nerevarine must first rescue his friend Frelene Acques. Acques has been captured by House Hlaalu and is currently being held in the prison in the Treasury in the Hlaalu Canton in Vivec City. Once the Nerevarine has rescued Acques, a grateful Mercius will agree to send the guards. Having solved the issue of guarding the Stronghold, the Nerevarine may return to Gindu to begin the construction of the second phase of the Stronghold. This should be completed a few days later. Phase III Phase III can only begin once the Nerevarine has reached the rank of House Father in Redoran. Gindu suggests that you speak to Hetman Guls at the site to find out what the people of Bal Isra require next. Guls states that the men around the Stronghold site are worried that they will not be able to find wives, so it is up to the Nerevarine to solve this issue. Women for Bal Isra The Nerevarine has a number of different ways available to them to solve this pressing issue. One method is to speak with Fathusa Girethi and Aryni Orethi (at the Ald Skar Inn and outside her Ald'ruhn home respectively) whom will agree to join the Stronghold's population if their disposition is above 90. A second method is to buy two slaves from Savile Imayn in Tel Aruhn (1,000 gold each), although an alternative to this is open to the Nerevarine if they have freed 21 slaves (and become entwined with Twin Lamps). In this case the Nerevarine may speak to Galyn Arvel whom will agree to send two former slaves from Ald Velothi. A final method of attracting women to the site is to head to Suran. Specifically the Nerevarine should head to Helviane Desele's "establishment" in the town, where she inform the Nerevarine (if her disposition is above 70) that a couple of her dancers are ready to retire. Having followed one of the above methods the Nerevarine may return to Gindu. Completing the Stronghold Having arranged for the women to arrive at the site with Hetman Guls (whom will be most pleased with the Nerevarine's work), Gindu will order the final construction phase of the Stronghold to begin. A few days later the final phase of construction will be complete and the Stronghold at Bal Isra will be finished. Journal Trivia *The Stronghold is centered around Indarys Manor. **Indarys Manor effectively becomes the property of the Nerevarine. **Indarys Manor can be accessed after the first phase is completed. **Other buildings will be built around the Manor as other phases are completed. *If the Nerevarine has killed Dagoth Ur before speaking to Duke Dren, he will give the Contract to the Nerevarine as a sign of his gratitude. *It is possible to have four women attend the Stronghold. **The final three methods suggested above result in the same two women (Heniele Milielle and Assimusa Samsi) arriving at the Manor. **These two can be combined with the two women mentioned in the first method mentioned. *This quest has counterparts for both of the other Great Houses: Hlaalu Stronghold and Telvanni Stronghold. ru:Крепость (Дом Редоран) Category:Morrowind: House Redoran Quests